21 year old killer
by punkgirlxx23
Summary: in language arts class we had to write a small speculative story and i did so well i wanted to share it on here


"21 year old killer"

"Oh my gosh!" screamed Leo as his neighbor, Charlene sent him a menacing gaze. Leo never thought Charlene could ever look like that. She was a 21 year old. She had long strawberry blonde hair that was always straight, she had deep, gray eyes, and a smile anyone would want to have. Meanwhile, Leo was 14 and had black spiky hair, and ocean blue eyes, people said he looked like he came out of a magazine. Leo lived at 123 Butterfly Ave. and Charlene at 124 Butterfly Ave. in Orlando, Florida. It was a dark and foggy summer's night, Leo was looking out his bedroom window when he saw Charlene dragging two very large garbage bags. When she saw him she winked and smiled but Leo could see right through her and could tell she was up to something. She knew what Leo was thinking and shot him back a fearful stare, dropped the bags and ran into her house.

Leo waited until all the lights in the neighborhood went off before he could go outside and check the bags. The lights turned off. Leo got up from his bed and tip toed out of the house and into the night's fog. I have to be as quiet as a mouse as quiet as a mouse, Leo kept thinking to himself. He finally reached the bags. He got onto his knees and felt there was some sort of liquid on the floor. All he could see was that it was dark due to the faint glow from the streetlight. As he was untying the bag Leo got the more anxious.

"What are you d-d-doing." stammered Charlene.

"Nothing I was ummmm just dropped my glasses cause I was ummmm walking and fell." Said Leo nervously.

"Go back to bed or I'll tell your parents you were snooping." Yelled Charlene. Leo walked away not replying or else he would've yelled because he was so furious. Leo couldn't go to sleep at all. He looked at the clock, it said 1:02. He got up from bed and went outside. The bags were still there. He opened them and picked up what felt like an arm. He put his flashlight on what it was and let out a sharp squeal but someone covered his mouth before he let out a scream.

"Please don't tell" cried Charlene.

"Why shouldn't I there's a b-b-body in there." Leo gagged, trying not to faint.

"Don't or I'll kill you too." Charlene snickered. Leo fainted. When he woke up it was morning and he was in his bed. What a dream he thought to himself.

"It wasn't a dream." Charlene giggled.

"Don't forget what I told you, o by the way, I'm babysitting you today. We are going to have so much fun." Charlene scoffed. Leo got up fearing for his life. He ran and grabbed the phone then locked himself in the bathroom. He called 9-1-1. "9-1-1 what's your emergency?" Said the dispatcher. Leo told her everything that happened. She asked where he lived and that the cops were coming. Then Leo heard banging on the door.

"come out come out wherever you are." Charlene sang.

"I told the cops everything, you over Charlene." Laughed Leo trying to sound tough.

" Ughhhhh what did I tell you Leo, but now I'm going to have to kill you." Squawked Charlene. Leo heard footsteps and then a giant bang Charlene was trying to take down the door with an axe. Leo looked at her face and thought how this beautiful woman could be doing this. She knocked down the door and charged at Leo with the axe. Leo kicked her and she fell back and dropped the axe. Leo picked it up and charged at her. All he could hear was a gunshot. He felt stinging and realized he's been shot. Again and again. Then he heard police one gunshot and someone falling. He blacked out. When he woke up he was in a hospital bed. He knew he was fine. One year later Charlene was convicted of murder, attempted murder, abuse, and endangerment of a child. She was put in jail for life, never to be heard from again. Leo started to finish high school and was a star on the football team. Once in a while Leo would remember the day he saw a dismembered body in the trash bags. The lesson that can be learned is you never know who your enemy's are and that even friends can be strangers. Four years passed ad Leo and his football team have just won their last football game as seniors. Leo goes home and changes his clothes so he can go to a party with his girlfriends, teammates, and friends. The phone started to ring.

" hello." Said Leo cheerfully.

" why hi there long time no see." Said the stranger.

" ummmmmmm, who's this." Said Leo confused.

"Charlene and I'm going to get you for what you did to me." Charlene yelled.

"click." The phone hung up. "Ring ring."

" what do you want leave me alone Charlene." Yelled Leo.

"This is det. Brown." "oh hi." Said Leo panting.

"GET OUT OF YOUR HOUSE, CHARLENE HAS ESCAPED AND SHE'S COMING AFTER YOU!" yelled the detective. The word "YOU" rang in Leo's head over and over, "YOU YOU YOU."

"CLICK." Did he hang up thought Leo? "BANG."

" COME OUT COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE." Sang Charlene tauntingly.


End file.
